


Best Morning Ever:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Taking It Slow: Danny & Adam Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Apologies, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Grump/Grumpy, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Plan/Planning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Thinking, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Things are going great between Danny & Adam, What happens between them one morning?, Stay Tuned, It’s a great one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*





	Best Morning Ever:

*Summary: Things are going great between Danny & Adam, What happens between them one morning?, Stay Tuned, It’s a great one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams woke up in such a great mood, Cause he is in love, & he never experienced true love before. He has it with Adam Noshimuri, & he isn’t gonna take it for granted. He turned over, & smiled at his sleeping lover, who looks so peaceful after a hard night of working. "Sleep well, Love", he said silently to Adam, as he was doing his planning.

 

He saw that his lover was still in bed, He knew that it was hard to start over again. So, The Loudmouth Detective decided to make him some breakfast. Danny snuck out without disturbing Adam, He figures it would put a smile on his face.

 

Adam woke up, & realized that he was a little harsh to his lover. The Business Executive has a lot to make up for. He just relaxed for awhile, til Danny comes back into the room. The Handsome Asian never felt like this before, & he found that he loves this feeling, & it feels great. **"I ** _am_** one lucky man"** , he thought to himself, as he thought of the blond. It has almost been a year, & it was the best year in his life, He is thinking of a vacation for the two of them to be going on.

 

"Wow, That smells wonderful, I mean it, Danny, You should definitely switch careers, Cause your cooking is amazing", "Thanks, Baby, I am glad that you like it", The Blond said with a smile, as he set the tray down, & got back into bed with him. They ate the wonderful meal, & Adam cleared his throat, so he caught Danny's attention, Danny looked at him, & had a bit of concern on his face.

 

"I just to apologize for being such an ass, I was harsh this week, when I was dealing with work", The Business Executive said, & he said with a smile & continued on, "I appreciated the support, I was thinking of making it up to you, "How about that cabin by the lake that we like ?, We can get away for a weekend, How does that sound ?", The Blond replied with a smile, "It sounds perfect, Book it", & they went to talk about how they are planning their day.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
